Black Adam: The War of the Gods
by VoidLand
Summary: After finding out the Greek Gods want to steal the magical power of the Rock of Eternity and are using Atlantis and Themyscira to invade Kahndaq and retrieve the power for them, Black Adam prepares for war. But can the King of Kahndaq and champion of the Egyptian Pantheon win against Aquaman and Hippolyta's combined forces or the Greek Gods? And what if the Justice League show up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Preparation for War

Within the confines of the Middle East, the Kingdom of Kahndaq prospered. Magic was interwoven into the very culture of the Kingdom, from the Kahndaq forest that sprouted in the desert sands, to the purified water that flowed seemingly without end through the country. The Kingdom had been peaceful for decades, having waged war with no one. But now, the era of peace was coming to an end, as it often did. Within the council chambers of his royal palace, Black Adam, the King of Kahndaq, addressed his council with what he had learned.

"Zehuti, our God of Wisdom, has delivered to me new knowledge during my meditation. Old, divine forces move against Kahndaq. They seek to come to Shiruta to force open the door to the Rock of Eternity and claim the magic there for themselves," Black Adam spoke to the variety of people assembled before him. Whether it be his commander's, grand priests, advisors or archmages, they all listened to him when he spoke.

"But attacking the capital is suicide," Tomaz, the lead commander of Kahndaq, spoke up rather promptly, "nobody on earth possesses the forces to match our army," Tomaz spoke the truth. The soldiers of Kahndaq went through rigorous physical and mystical training. Most soldiers wore enchanted full plate armour, with their helmets fashioned to have the visor cover the face and be shaped akin to a falcon in Ra's honour. Then there were other contingents of the Kahndaq Military as well. The Beastmaster Regiment, Special Forces, Battlemages, sorcerers and regular infantry and archers.

"It is not just our physical might," Amense, the female archmage of Kahndaq, spoke up, "breaching Shiruta's magical defences is next to impossible by conventional military weapons. Missiles, bullets, they are not sufficient to pierce our sorcerer's barriers," she claimed.

"Indeed, you are correct. But the threat we are soon to face will be no mere mortal army. Invaders will not come from any country enlisted with the United Nations," Black Adam informed his council, "but rather from the sea."

This declaration caused the council to begin murmuring amongst themselves, but they immediately fell silent when their King began to speak again, "the invasion force will come from Themyscira and Atlantis. Hippolyta will lead the Amazons to war under Zeus' banner and Atlantis will fight for Poseidon. For it is the Greek Gods who seek to gain total divine dominance by absorbing the magical might of the Rock of Eternity."

Shortly after the revelation that they were going to war with those affiliated with the Greek Gods and the deities themselves, the members of the council began immediate preparations. As many civilians as possible from towns and villages would be evacuated to the capital or other heavily fortified and defensible cities. The walls of each city would be manned by soldiers and mages alike. Once each of the cities were at peak capacity for defence, the remainder of Kahndaq's forces would march south towards the sea in preparation for the Atlantean invasion. The passive magic of each Kahndaq warrior gave each soldier enhanced stamina and a limited degree of self sustenance, as well as mildly enhanced physical strength and speed. Though nothing to any degree as major as Black Adam. Their weapons and armour were laced with enchantments to make their defence stronger and their offence more deadly. Despite the desert sun, the armour kept the wearer cool underneath and had its weight mystically altered to make the burden of wearing the full plate armour practically none existent. The King of Kahndaq flew overhead, leading the assigned contingents of his military southward towards the Red Sea.

The hand of the king suddenly rose, signalling for his forces to halt their advance. They were in a fairly large town close to the Red Sea, evacuated now away from the Indian Ocean so the civilians may remain safe. Still, it would make a good encampment for his forces.

"Set up camp in the town," he ordered Tomaz, who gave a nod and began organising the Kahndaq forces. Black Adam knew it would not be long until the King of Atlantis made an appearance. He was a reasonable man, at heart. Arthur Curry would at least extend a hand of diplomatic surrender to avoid bloodshed. But the king was not one for mercy, especially toward those who threatened his home and his people. Black Adam headed away from the town, flying down directly to the edge of the Red Sea so his soldiers would not attack the King of Atlantis on sight.

At it turned out, Adam did not have to wait long at all. The ocean waves soon parted and two figures walked up the beach from beneath the waves. Aquaman, a Justice League member and a king, with Mera, his queen, at his side. Aquaman was in his classic orange and green suit and had his trident grasped firmly in his hand. Mera was wearing her emerald green outfit.

"Arthur Curry," Black Adam greeted the fellow king respectfully.

"Black Adam," Aquaman responded, "nobody has to die today."

"You are correct," Black Adam swiftly chimed in, "if you leave now and do not become a threat to my people, I will forget you ever planned to invade Kahndaq."

"I will leave only if you return what you stole from Olympus!" Aquaman practically demanded.

"You think I have stolen from the Greek Gods? I have done no such thing," Black Adam raised an eyebrow, chuckling as he came to the realisation of the manipulations that were at work.

"You think this is a laughing matter?"

"I think you and Hippolyta being played for fools by your Gods is indeed amusing."

"Be careful, Adam. You're walking a dangerous path."

This threat caused Black Adam to fold his arms across his chest in a defiant manner, "if you wish to be but a chess piece to your Gods, so be it."

"We know you have taken artefacts of great power and importance from the Vaults of Olympus. Denying it does you no credit," Aquaman retorted.

"So that is what they told you, is it? That I stole artefacts? They did not even bother to be specific in their accusation? It is a lie, conjured by your pantheon so they can wage war under false premise and claim the power of the Rock of Eternity for themselves," Black Adam tried to reason with Aquaman, but he seemed to be on Poseidon's side.

"I will hear no more of these lies!" Aquaman shouted, slamming the bottom of his trident into the sand. The ocean seemed to respond to his anger, the waves rising up and crashing down against one another as if they were aggressively wrestling, "I offered you peace. A way to avoid the clashing of our armies. Yet you stand here and lie to me. If invading Kahndaq is the only way to retake what belongs to the Gods, then it shall be so."

Black Adam angrily growled a response, "Kahndaq will never fall to the likes of you or Atlantis. After I decimate your army I will find Poseidon. I will bring him before you," Black Adam took a step forward, his rage fuelled eyes staring down at Aquaman without fear nor remorse, "and I will have him admit to the deceit he was apart of. Only then will you realise that your wife died at your feet for nothing," Black Adam's gaze shot to Mera so quickly and with such hatred she flinched under his stare. The bloodthirst in his voice caused even Aquaman to take pause, "I will never forgive those who threaten Kahndaq or her people," Black Adam spoke in a low tone to convey the point, "you and Hippolyta started this war. You will pay for it in the only currency you hold of value to me. Your blood. I let you leave here now out of restraint and respect for a fellow king. Now go. Before I change my mind."

"Tomorrow, Kahndaq falls," Aquaman spoke after a few moments. Recollecting himself after the violent change in mood of the King of Kahndaq.

Black Adam watched them leave, only lifting into the air and flying back to his soldiers once he was certain they were definitely gone. If they had a day to prepare, it was not time he intended to waste. When the forces of the sea came, they would be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Atlantean Invasion**

The soldiers of Kahndaq stood ready, shields raised and weapons drawn. The sorcerers and archers took up tactical positions on the roofs of buildings and behind the lines of infantry. Black Adam levitated overhead, watching calmly for the Atlantean invasion force to emerge from the depths of the sea. Morning had arrived and with it concluded their preparation for war. Now all that remained was for Aquaman and his army to show themselves. The minutes ticked by dreadfully slowly. But the patience of Black Adam was rewarded when the saltwater surface began to shift. Figures adorned in scaled and metal armour rose from the depths, walking along the beach with swords and shields of energy and metal. Various deep sea creatures made their presence known as well, their powerful tentacles thrashing into the sand, no doubt under the control of Aquaman. The invasion force was larger than the Kahndaq contingent of soldiers and sorcerers. But they had the advantage, they were doing battle in a desert and on the surface. The Atlantean's had numbers, but that barely mattered when their physiology was taken into account. Their superhuman attributes wouldn't hold up under the heat of the Kahndaqi sun for long. From the overlook that was the evacuated town, Black Adam narrowed his eyes as the Atlantean crowd parted for Aquaman and Mera to walk forward. Aquaman's Trident of Neptune was lifted and thrust forwards and as it was, the invasion force charged forward.

"Hold fast!" Black Adam ordered, his hand raised. The moment he deemed the charging army to be in range, he swung his arm forward. A volley of flaming arrows rained down from the sky, piercing those unfortunate to be caught and causing those hit to fall and stumble. The Kahndaqi mages fired explosive orbs and bolts of arcane energy down at the charging force, flinging enemy warriors into the air and causing further disarray among their ranks.

"Charge!" Adam ordered, his body blurring down from the sky, golden boots crashing into the sand in the middle of the enemy army with extreme force. The subsequent shockwave from his aerial stomp cleared the vicinity around him in a perfect circle, Atlantean's colliding with one another and lifting into the air, unable to keep themselves stood upright. Once the field settled from his mild exertion, Black Adam barraged forwards, moving at superhuman speeds and battering a path through the lesser beings to reach Aquaman and Mera, who were towards the back of the oceanic army. His path was blocked suddenly by a large tentacle crashing down in his way. He gripped it firmly and began to rotate on his heel, the sea creature beginning to lift further off the ground as he span. Adam heard the sound of Atlantean's cry out due to being swept aside by the large rotated entity. With a war cry, he let go and it flew from his grasp, the tentacled mass eventually crashing down back into the Red Sea. By now, Kahndaqi soldiers had engaged the Atlantean's. But looking around the battlefield, his stomp, charge and spinning of the sea beast had caused enough chaos the opposition forces had lost both organisation and some morale.

A green boot interrupted his thoughts, colliding with his chest and sending the king skidding back through the sand. Aquaman had engaged him now and Black Adam did not intend to let the enemy king off lightly.

"This could have all been prevented, Adam!" Aquaman shouted.

"If you were not so blind, perhaps," he responded.

"I take no pleasure in what must be done," Arthur shifted into his combat stance, trident ready. Mera walked around him, orbs of water manifesting around her hands.

"The time for talk has passed, Aquaman. The blood spilled today is on your head," after he finished that line, Black Adam burst forward. He flew directly at Aquaman with such speed and aggression neither he or Mera could react in time. The Kahndaqi champion grasped the trident after taking Aquaman skyward, wrestling with Aquaman mid-air. Arthur went for a punch to the side of his head, but Adam barely even felt it, retaliating with a fierce backfist to Arthur's skull. The King of Atlantis crashed into the sand, recollecting himself after the blow to his head. Out of the corner of his eye, Adam saw something moving towards him at speed and leaned back just in time to see a spear of condensed water ripple past his face. His attention turned to Mera, who was using her magic to shape her water into weapon constructs. She sent them all at him at once. He blocked the first two knife constructs, swinging his fist through a spear and following with a kick to disperse a fourth projectile. His reactions, coupled with the Speed of Heru, meant he could defend himself from this barrage quite easily.

"Enough!" Black Adam roared, pushing both palms forward. The lightning bolt of white energy that lay diagonally along his torso began to glow, dark blue arcs of lightning dancing along his biceps and forearms and then exploding from his hands. The lightning branched between each water construct and caused them to disperse into droplets. Mera was a skilled practitioner of Atlantean sorcery however, and quickly collected the falling droplets into a large fist, which she used to smack Black Adam further into the sky, before looping it around to crash down atop him and crush him into the ground below.

Mera was persistent, but not enough to defeat Black Adam. He rose to his feet despite Mera mustering as much downward pressure with the hydrokinetic fist as she could and turned his hip slightly, dragging the back of his hand through the construct to cleave it into unstructured fluid. Once it rained down around him and didn't reform, he turned to face the queen again.

"You do little but irritate me," he stated. Within the blink of an eye he was before her, his hand around her throat and fingers crushing into her neck. Mera's feet lifted, kicking out to try and find a footing. Her fingers grasped at Black Adam's unrelenting choke hold while she gasped for air with widened eyes.

"No!" there was a roar from his left and then the next thing Adam registered, he was crashing through the sand. He flipped mid-air, boots digging into the floor and hand slamming down to slow himself. As he looked up he realised exactly what had happened. Aquaman had recovered and thrown his trident at him before he could completely kill the queen. Mera was on her knees, clutching at her throat and coughing for air. She looked both shocked and horrified at just how close to deaths door she was and looked at Adam with fear in her eyes. The king folded his arms, waiting for Aquaman to finish ensuring his wife was alright.

"You go too far!" Aquaman shouted.

"I warned you yesterday she would end up dead at your feet. Contrary to your own foolish belief, I am not a liar," was all Black Adam said in response.

This served to further aggravate Aquaman, who leapt into the air and raised his trident overhead. He landed before Black Adam and swung the trident down to try and pierce his shoulder but the king sidestepped the attack, grasping Aquaman's wrist before he could reset his stance and punching him in the side of the face. Aquaman recollected himself quickly from the strike and lashed out with a knee to Black Adam's stomach, but it didn't even shift him back a step. After managing to pry himself free from his grip, Arthur pushed his trident forward and channelled his magic through it, unleashing an arcane blast of blue and white energy directly at Black Adam. He countered the first blast with magical lightning, opting to evade the subsequent energy attacks. He flew around the battlefield as a blur, getting progressively closer to Aquaman until he shoulder barged the enemy king from the side. Aquaman rolled back to his feet and re-entered the fray, blocking a punch with his weapon and striking with an elbow. Black Adam lashed out with a low kick which Arthur leapt over. Seizing the temporary advantage, Aquaman brought the trident down with as much strength as he could muster in an attempt to end Black Adam once and for all. But he underestimated the Egyptian Champion. He righted himself and clapped both palms around either side of the trident, stopping the blow. Levitating slightly, he counter attacked with a ferocious kick to Aquaman's stomach, knocking the air out of him and causing him to release his hold on his weapon. He crashed into the sand and slid to a stop alongside Mera, managing to get to his knees but struggling to breathe. Adam tossed the Trident of Neptune aside, having no particular interest in the famous weapon. Mera helped her husband to his feet, but it would hardly make a difference. Black Adam had established he was the stronger and more experienced fighter.

"You are too weak to win," he informed his Atlantean opponents.

Aquaman didn't take kindly to being spoken down too and charged once more. Black Adam blocked the two punches he threw and sidestepped the kick he followed up with, hunkering down and throwing out an uppercut to Aquaman's side. He heard the bones of his ribcage crack on impact and Aquaman howled in pain. But Black Adam was not done with him. No, Aquaman had awakened Adam's anger. Both hands grabbed Arthur's skull and brought the recoiling king's face into his knee. Blood spewed from his flattened nose and his vision went hazy. The next punch Black Adam threw sent a shockwave over the battlefield, the supersonic hook punch threatening to shatter the entire side of Aquaman's face.

"You have lost!" Black Adam roared, rising into the air with Aquaman's frail body and throwing him down towards the sea with unhindered aggression. Aquaman bounced along the waves like a pebble skimming along a lake, before eventually disappearing into the depths of the water. His gaze shifted down to see Mera grab the trident and make a run for the Red Sea. He cascaded downward just as she reached the shore, grabbing her long red hair and pulling her back away from the waters edge and onto the floor. She dropped the trident and it was swallowed by the waves, but that wasn't Black Adam's concern right now. Mera shifted back along the sand and stood to her feet.

"It is time I kept my promise-" he was about to lunge at Mera when he was cut off by the feeling of metal around his throat. The Red Sea had burst and given way to an assailant. Before he could fling the attacker off, he was dragged beneath the waves of the sea. Deeper and deeper. He could breathe underwater just fine, he had complete self sustenance and did not require oxygen or air to survive thanks to the Stamina of Shu. Still, though, this was an irritant he did not intend to tolerate any longer. He grasped the metal at his neck and arched his back, sending the attacker overhead. Yet the assailant was gone as soon as Black Adam freed himself from the hold. Then without warning, he was struck from multiple directions consistently and extremely quickly. His body floated down, up and to the side after each blow. Then the attacker made himself known, as Aquaman swam into his line of sight.

"You are in my territory now, Black Adam!" Aquaman decreed. Now it made sense. The water must have healed his body to some extent and he was faster and stronger when submerged. Adam welcomed the challenge.

When Aquaman swam at supersonic speeds toward him again, he weaved to the side and blocked the kick that came with his forearm. He and Aquaman exchanged a vicious flurry of blows and counter attacks. Each combatant grew progressively faster and stronger. However Black Adam knew the might of Amon-Ra would crush Aquaman. He was just about to land a blow when an unbelievable pressure sent him further below the surface. Mera swam down rapidly from above, joining her husband in the fight. It was clear the fact they were fighting at their strongest and with an environmental advantage had replenished their morale. So Black Adam did what any god would do. He stripped them of their confidence. The next time Aquaman drew close to attack, he dodged the stab of the trident and sent a burst of lightning at the Atlantean's torso. Aquaman's body went rigid while the mystical lightning electrocuted him, his mouth open as if to cry out yet no noise came. By the time the spell ceased, Aquaman was left floating aimlessly and barely conscious, with blisters as a result of the heat visible along his face. Yet, the King of Atlantis' grip on his trident tightened and he somehow righted himself despite the weakness seeping into his body as a result of his electrocution. It was an admirable show of determination. When he came at Black Adam again though, his movements were groggy and weak. He placed a palm on Aquaman's chest and shoved with enough force that Aquaman shot upwards at incredible speed. He broke the surface and collided with the sand above. Mera swam hastily after her king, reaching the surface and rushing towards him.

Black Adam rose from the Red Sea not long after, his golden boots grazing along the waves while he hovered toward the Atlantean royals. Mera was holding Aquaman's body, his muscles still having spasms as a result of the shock he was administered. Adam's magical lightning was not to be taken lightly.

"It is over," the King of Kahndaq declared, looking down on the pair from his elevated position, "you have fought bravely. But you cannot defeat me."

"You're right..." Mera whispered.  
This gave Black Adam pause. He did not reply, rather waited for her to speak further.

Before Mera could continue, Aquaman took her hand in his and gave her a nod of reassurance at what the queen was about to say, "let what remains of our soldiers return to Atlantis and we will submit to you."

"You are already beaten," Black Adam stated the obvious, "yet you think you are in a position to make demands? To bargain?"

"It's not a demand," Mera looked up at Adam, "it's a request. I don't want to see any more of my people die. I don't think you want to see any more of yours die, either."

Adam considered her request, his boots finding equal footing on the ground. Time seemed to pass eternally slowly while Mera waited for his judgement. Then, he spoke.

"Very well. Your survivors may return and take their dead as well on the condition you allow yourselves to be restrained immediately. I will not have you betraying my mercy."

"Thank you, Adam..." Aquaman's voice was coarse and weak. He let Mera help Aquaman to his feet and then he placed a hand on their central backs, guiding them forwards. A static charge was building at his palms, one neither Atlantean wanted him to release after the state his lightning left Aquaman in. Mera relayed the message of both defeat and retreat to the Atlantean soldiers, who had lay down their arms upon seeing their king defeated. Tomaz strode forwards, the lead commander applying enchanted handcuffs to Mera and Aquaman's wrists.

Once all of the Atlantean soldiers, beasts and remains had been cleared from Kahndaq's land, Black Adam turned to Aquaman and Mera, who were on their knees with their hands bound by metal.

"You were at a constant disadvantage," Black Adam began to deduce there was something else going on, "you attack in an environment hostile to your army. You fight me, knowing you would ultimately lose. You both value the lives of your people just as I value mine. So why?"

It was Mera who answered, "we were only the first wave. Poseidon told us to weaken you and your army."

"Zehuti has warned me the Amazons under orders from Zeus are going to invade Kahndaq too. Is that the second battle I should expect?"

"No..." Mera replied quietly.

"Then what?"

"It's-" Aquaman finally spoke up. Before he could finish the sentence, an overwhelming presence of immense power turned Black Adam's attention to the Red Sea. The waves began to warp upward and twist and turn like a hydrokinetic tornado. The outline of a massive figure could be seen within, glowing light blue eyes piercing the hurricane of water and staring down onto Black Adam directly. Then, the water blasted apart in all directions, revealing a titanic frame of muscle. This new foe was much larger than Black Adam, easily at least five times his height. A long grey beard flowed from his chin and in his right hand was a supremely powerful Greek weapon. The Trident of…

"Poseidon." Black Adam met the stare of the deity with equal fury. The god who set Atlantis on this course of war and bloodshed under false premise had finally shown himself.

Black Adam lifted from the ground with his arms folded across his chest, flying upward to become level with the eyes of the massive deity. The tension between them was unmistakable. The fight that was to come would determine if Kahndaq lived or died. But those who threatened Kahndaq and her people… Rarely survived.

 ****DISCLAIMER** I do not own Black Adam, Kahndaq or any of the other DC characters that may or may not show up through the chapters of this fanfiction. This is simply my take on how powerful a character like Black Adam could be and what the Kingdom of Kahndaq could look like under his rule.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Black Adam vs Poseidon.**

The Champion of the Egyptian Pantheon was level with Poseidon, Greek God of the Sea and Earthquakes. He knew what was to come. Why Poseidon was here. This was a deity who controlled aspects of the planet in such a way he could cause a catastrophe if he so desired. He could drown nations, cause earthquakes so powerful infrastructure stood no chance. Now he was here, sprouting from the Red Sea and ready to unleash his godly fury on Kahndaq. Any lesser man would tremble in the Greek's presence, but Black Adam was no lesser man. The empowerment of Mehen granted him divine courage and an indomitable will. He inherently persevered even in odds that seemed overwhelming or against opponents most would deem unbeatable.

"Teth Adam!" Poseidon shouted, the waves responding to the authority of the god's voice and rising up behind him like a wall of saltwater, "you dare stand against the might of Olympus?"

"Being a god does not entitle you to do whatever you wish without challenge!" Black Adam spoke above the sound of rushing water and heavy winds, his voice carrying over the battlefield, "you orchestrated the attack against Kahndaq. You are responsible for the deaths of my people," he levitated forwards, closer to Poseidon's face, "god or mortal, those who seek to harm Kahndaq are my enemy. I will destroy you like so many before."

This declaration angered Poseidon to no end. He viewed Black Adam as nothing more than an arrogant human who needed to be put in his place. And being spoken down to as if he were inferior by such a man… Poseidon would not stand for it. The ever growing wall of water behind the god began to take shape into pillars of liquid. The first one came and Black Adam struck it with his fist, the shockwave from such a blow causing the water to blast back, cut perfectly in two by a crescent of air pressure. The second pillar hit him from the side, diverting the king straight towards the sea. Teth knew that if Poseidon got him under the waves he would be done for. While he couldn't be drowned he would likely stay trapped while the Greek razed Kahndaq. Letting out a fierce battle cry, Black Adam cleaved both of his hands into the highly pressurised water construct and ripped it fiercely in half, before turning swiftly mid-air. His palm pushed down and his descent halted, a few droplets grazing his hand while ripples spread out along the Red Sea's surface. He was surprised at how close he came to being submerged. Compared to Mera, who's water constructs were easy to destroy, Poseidon's were larger, faster and more difficult to counter. As he expected from the Greek god.

There was only one legitimate path for Adam to take and that was using more of the Strength of Amon, one of his six empowerments. Dark blue lightning surrounded him like an aura of static light, a sign he was unleashing more of his innate powers. The next water pillar that came Black Adam swung his leg around and crashed his heel down atop it, diverting its path back into the Red Sea. Amidst the thundering reverberation of a sonic boom, Black Adam seemed to vanish from his original position, appearing once more directly in front of Poseidon's face. To the untrained eye the burst of super speed would look like teleportation. Then, Teth Adam did something that nobody had done to Poseidon before. He dragged his fist across the Greek god's face. Poseidon recoiled under the strength of Amon-Ra that was flowing through Black Adam's body. Ichor, the golden fluid that was the blood of Greek gods, spat from the cut formed in Poseidon's cheek by the attack.

"You dare strike a god?" Poseidon roared, righting his colossal frame and throwing one of his huge fists down at Black Adam. He tried to block the blow, but Poseidon's fist in this enlarged form was practically as big as Teth's entire body. He felt the sand part around him and the earth crater downward while Poseidon pummelled him into the desert shore of Kahndaq. Once the fist was removed another came, beating down on Black Adam furiously. By the time Poseidon subsided with his downward punches, Black Adam took a moment to rise onto one knee from being lay flat. The Stamina of Shu, another of his six empowerments, granted him extreme superhuman endurance and contributed, alongside Mehen's gift, to his incredible durability. Despite Poseidon's anger fuelled blows, he did not break the Egyptian Champion. But he did slow him down and make him take several moments to recompose himself.

By the time Black Adam looked back up, Poseidon had lifted his trident into the air and was amassing a tidal wave as tall as the tip of his weapon, raising it up in preparation to bring it down on Kahndaq and end the battle. A great shadow befell the land as the wave continued to gain in size. Black Adam would not have it. He would not stand for it. He had safeguarded his people for thousands of years. As Poseidon brought the wave down, Black Adam fired from the ground, deepening the crater he was once lay in.

His hands extended and he channelled the power of Zehuti at first. The Egyptian God of Knowledge gave Black Adam access to limitless wisdom but most importantly, magical spells and power. Aton's empowerment granted Black Adam increased power in every sense of the word. By bringing these two to the surface he could cast a complex or large spell with ease and make it significantly more powerful than normal. Golden ankhs as large as the wave that was crashing down itself began to materialise along the shore of Kahndaq. Between them was the translucent shimmering of a mystical barrier. The ankh was the symbol commonly used for life and here Black Adam used it to reinforce his barrier, to defend the life of his kingdom and his people. The water crashed down against the wall of sorcery. The king felt the feedback through his body, the strength of the waves, the intensity of the water. Yet his concentration and power remained firm. He could not let this barrier break. Poseidon grew more aggressive at being halted, throwing a fist against the mystical force field followed by striking it with his trident. Black Adam knew what must be done. He drew his hands back and then thrust them forwards. The barrier exploded to counteract the formation of the tidal wave and disperse it, that much magical energy condensed and so tightly together was more than enough to dissipate the tidal wave. The subsequent explosion not only ripped the wave apart, but sent Black Adam crashing into the sand a second time, distorting his divine senses and leaving him temporarily unable to move in the sand.

It took a moment for the king to regain his focus. His senses of sight and sound gradually came back from being temporarily disorientated due to the feedback of his barrier detonating. When he eventually came around, he realised Poseidon had wasted no time in continuing his assault on Kahndaq. A rivers width of seawater flew forward like a whip, grasping at Kahndaqi soldiers and dragging them beneath the waves. A second similar attack was thwarted by Black Adam appearing in front of his soldiers and protectively forming a barrier around them for the water to repel away from them. But those he failed to save were engraved into his mind.

Poseidon was interrupted from launching a third assault by Black Adam's fist suddenly cracking against the underside of his chin. To the king, Poseidon appeared frozen in place within his perception. Utilising his superhuman speed to completely overwhelm the Greek god. Each forceful blow against the Greek's chest caused the skin to split and ichor to flow down his torso. Poseidon was driven back somewhat, until the deity lashed out with his trident. Black Adam was knocked back through the air but righted himself just in time to see a wave come crashing down toward him. He stretched his arms to either side of him and slammed his palms together in a manner akin to a clap. This was his infamous thunderclap. A booming force clashed with the wave, spreading from his fingertips and causing it to shred entirely and lose form, raining over the sand as individual drops. However the splitting of the wave revealed Poseidon's already incoming fist and he caught Black Adam with a direct hit, driving him back towards the ground again.

To Poseidon's dismay, Black Adam pressed his palms against his knuckles and weaved his way around the god's fist. He had learned from the initial punching flurry Poseidon administered to him at the beginning of his fight. A swift roundhouse kick to the forearm sent Poseidon's arm flailing to the side, disrupting his guard entirely. Despite the split skin and bleeding wounds Black Adam had inflicted on him, Poseidon seemed unlikely to fall anytime soon. So he changed tact. Rather than go for Poseidon directly… Black Adam went for the one thing that was likely to hurt him. His trident.

The Champion of Kahndaq manifested mystical lightning into a brutal spear of erratic static. Within the next conceivable moment, he was ripping the intense energy through Poseidon's other wrist. Ichor sprayed all over the king, but he cared little. Poseidon howled out in pain at the sudden rampage against his limb and sure enough… his grip ceased to retain its strength. His fingers straightened, losing their grip strength on the trident, and as it did, Black Adam turned and threw the spear into the god's face, erupting it into light to stun Poseidon for a short fraction of time.

By the time Poseidon's vision cleared from the mystical flashbang, Black Adam had caught the massive trident and hurled it directly at him. The Red Sea calmed and the Greek god tilted his chin down to see his own enchanted weapon, the Trident of Poseidon, pierced through his chest and stomach. The triple prongs cutting through his divine flesh with relative ease. His chin tilted up and he coughed out a mass of golden ichor. The piercing blue light of his eyes faded, revealing the more deep-sea blue underneath the glow. This near fatal injury caused the god to lose control of his magic, his form and trident shrinking from their titanic size to the size of a regular man.

A man who Black Adam caught mid-fall.

Without a care for his well-being, Adam tossed Poseidon down at the feet of the bound Aquaman and Mera. The Greek god, one of the big three, rolled over with the trident still pierced through his front. The points sank into his flesh like the teeth of a beast.

"This is your god?" Black Adam questioned aggressively. The knowledge and vision of his people dying had brought him to the edge of going into a rage induced frenzy. It took every ounce of his willpower to not execute Aquaman, Mera and Poseidon right there and then.

Neither Aquaman or Mera responded, so Black Adam grasped Poseidon by his beard and crushed his face against the nearby architecture. Grinding his skin against the wall while he made a single, simple demand.

"Tell them the truth."

Poseidon spluttered more ichor, "you… stole from us..." Poseidon stated, which garnered a swift stomp to the kneecap from Black Adam, snapping the bone. Poseidon cried out in sheer agony.

"No. I did not. Tell them the truth." Black Adam repeated.

Impossibly, Poseidon managed to smile under the circumstance, "Zeus will turn your kingdom to ash."

That was the tipping point.

Black Adam snapped, grabbing the pole of the trident with a roar of fury and digging it further into Poseidon's body.

"Adam, stop! Please!" Aquaman tried but Black Adam couldn't hear him. Mera looked away. There was a continuous cracking of Poseidon's ribs and a final cry out of intense pain and then… Silence. The Greek god was reduced to just a corpse lying in a pool of ichor. His eyes completely whitened over and his skin turned a grey colour. The Greek God of the Sea was dead. Only two of the 'Big Three' remained.

"You killed him..." Aquaman began in disbelief, "you killed a god!"

"If I have the power of the gods… Am I not a god myself?" Black Adam asked Arthur, "when two gods clash, only one will survive. Those who attack Kahndaq will die."  
"Then why are we still alive?" Mera asked, glancing up at the ichor stained and battle worn King of Kahndaq.

"You are alive because for the moment, you are more valuable to me as prisoners than as corpses. Make no mistake, I will execute you and return your headless body to Atlantis myself should that situation change," the king growled at Mera, who looked down at the sand. It was not often Black Adam was pushed to a near bloodlust level of anger. Neither Aquaman or Mera knew how to deal with him in this state, that much was clear.

"Tomaz!" Black Adam called for his lead commander, "take the King and Queen of Atlantis to Shiruta. Lock them in separate cells until I give the order to have them released. Do not take off their restraints."

"At once, my king," Tomaz took a short bow, hauling the two royals to their feet and leading them back northward.

Black Adam levitated into the air, looking down at the surviving members of this contingent of his army.

"The battle against Atlantis and Poseidon is won. We march north to return to the capital. We have time before the Amazons attack to plan our next move!" he addressed his soldiers. There was a chorus of cheering and sounds of excitement at their victory. Despite the losses, the Kahndaqi forces had high morale and were in high spirits. Once they had departed, Black Adam flew back down to lift Poseidon's corpse from the floor. Despite being dead, there was no telling what powers could be drawn from the body, if any at all. He was one of the most powerful Greek gods, after all. Black Adam himself had no interest in such things, but he wasn't about to give Atlantis or anybody else for that matter access to a potential source of power. So, he took the corpse with him. He'd seal it away in Shiruta, never to decompose yet also never to be manipulated.

The first battles were won, but that in no way meant Black Adam had won the war. Hippolyta and the Amazons would come and that meant Wonder Woman would not be far behind either. Whatever the case, the king knew he would be ready for that threat.

 ****DISCLAIMER** I do not own Black Adam, Kahndaq or any of the other DC characters that may or may not show up through the chapters of this fanfiction. This is simply my take on how powerful a character like Black Adam could be and what the Kingdom of Kahndaq could look like under his rule.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Amazon's Attack**

The king of Kahndaq reclined onto his throne, his finger drumming against the armrest while he listened to his commanders and his advisors provide council on the ongoing war. It had been two days since the battle with the Atlantean's concluded and Poseidon was killed. With no sign of Hippolyta's army, Black Adam was considering meditating and making contact with Zehuti for answers. The most common concern among his court was the Justice League. The fall of Aquaman and Mera marked the defeat and imprisonment of two Justice League members. If Wonder Woman invaded with her mother Hippolyta, that would be a third League member Black Adam had fought with in less than a week.

"Do not be concerned about the Justice League," Black Adam reassured his friends and allies, "they do not harm innocent people, nor do they kill. Though Wonder Woman and the Hawk's are enemies to watch for crossing the line. If they come I will fight them. Alone."

Black Adam seemed set on the concept of fighting the Justice League on his own. After Poseidon killed a greater number of soldiers and mages than he'd have liked, he was more conscious of keeping the men and women of his military alive.

Not long after he spoke so confidently, a frown befell Black Adam's face.

"My king, what troubles you?" one of his advisors noted his expression aloud and the throne room fell silent, all eyes turning to Teth.

"Something is wrong," Adam admitted. He couldn't explain it, but it was like Zehuti was trying to warn him mentally of an oncoming threat. Every cell in his body was suddenly ready for intense combat. Then there were the heavy hastily approaching footsteps. He recognised the woman who collapsed onto his throne room floor. She was a mage who specialised in magic that increased her speed and reaction time. Three arrows were lodged into her back, which Adam recognised immediately as Amazon craftsmanship. As the commander's helped her to her knees and then to a stand, Black Adam walked forward to hear her tale.

"What happened?" he questioned in an even tone, masking the sense of urgency he was feeling.

"Amazon's!" she coughed out blood, "they… came from the Mediterranean Sea..." her eyelids were growing heavy and the king knew she would not retain her consciousness for long, "laying siege to the western cities. Got here as fast as I could," Black Adam's hand stretched forward and a golden light overtook the injured sorcerer's body, giving her a fighting chance at life while the other mages could dislodge the arrows and heal her properly.

"I will handle them. Reinforce Shiruta. The capital cannot fall!" Black Adam ordered his commander's, who immediately rushed from the room. Now he shifted his attention to the arrow strewn mage while other magic users made their way in to take her away for healing.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. The Amazon's will pay. You have my word." he promised.

The mage managed a weak smile, "good..." she exhaled, before passing out. Before Black Adam flew westward and departed Shiruta, he took a walk down to the vaults of the capital. There was something in particular he needed from there before he confronted the Queen of the Amazon's.

Meanwhile, the western city was under heavy assault. Amazon warriors had scaled the high walls and were pushing the Kahndaqi guard back. They were well versed in how to siege an enemy hold based on the efficiency with which they had entered the western city. The fortifications held back the assault only temporarily. On a small mass of rock, Hippolyta commanded her warriors with her sword drawn. Her features were as beautiful as ever, however her soft expression was currently lacking. She looked fierce and ready to fight. Then, the Kahndaqi night become disturbed by the sound of a distant eruption of the sound barrier. Hippolyta naturally turned in the direction of the excessively loud sound, knowing the being who was likely approaching them now. The ruler of this desert kingdom would not take kindly to her trespass, that she knew.

Black Adam observed the Amazon positioning as he descended, raising his arm over his head and preparing to throw the object he retrieved prior from the vault. It was the Trident of Poseidon, which he threw directly into the ground at Hippolyta's feet from his position in the sky while he levitated downward towards her. It served as a warning and based on the way her eyes widened, she both recognised it and was not aware one of her god's had fallen.

"Tell me, Hippolyta," Black Adam began, "what gives you the right to attack my kingdom? Just like the Atlantean's you are deceived by the gods."

"You are as trustworthy as the great snake himself," Hippolyta shot back. This was a reference to the Egyptian God of Chaos, Apep, the great snake. Eternal enemy of Ra. Black Adam of course picked up on this and offered a fair rebuttal.

"I protect my people and I do not lie. Despite my actions in the past, villainous or heroic, I have never once employed deception. Where is your daughter? She can wrap her lasso around my wrist and I will prove to you I speak the truth."

"Diana is not here, Kahndaqi," Hippolyta responded with a glare, "she does not know about this attack."

"I find that hard to believe," Black Adam mused, "Aquaman and Mera came and were defeated. What makes you think you have the ability to defeat me?" he questioned and planted his feet on the sand, walking right up to the warrior queen, "if not even Poseidon could kill me, what hope do you have? Order your women to flee, else I will take on the burden of making your warrior race extinct."

"We will not yield!" Hippolyta gave a war cry and swung her sword around to cut against Black Adam's neck.

When the blade shattered into pieces against his invulnerable flesh, Hippolyta leapt into the air and swung her leg around, landing a roundhouse kick against the king's face. When she tried a second kick he caught her ankle.

"If your blade cannot hurt me, what makes you think kicking me will help?" he raised a single eyebrow, "for a warrior as experienced as yourself, I find you to be a disappointment."

Hippolyta tried to free her ankle from the grasp of the Egyptian Champion, but to no avail. He held on to her with an iron grip and when he grew tired of her squirming, he twisted his wrist and split the tendons in her foot, severely dislocating the queen's ankle. She screamed out and Black Adam swung his arm outward and threw her aside. The Amazon warriors who were around Hippolyta leapt into action to protect the queen, but Teth blocked their blows and felled them with a single punch to the head, caving in their skulls around his superhuman fists. They collapsed and bled out, but he paid them no mind. He could hear the sounds of combat in the city and the concept of more dead Kahndaqi men and women was reason enough for him to be hasty so he could reinforce his soldiers. The king walked over to the injured queen, grasping her by the hair and raising her up, drawing a fist back to execute her here and now and end the battle. Time seemed to slow down as his fist shot forwards and Hippolyta closed her eyes, already accepting her fate at the hands of her superhuman enemy.

Then Hippolyta felt the cold sand grasp against her body. Black Adam's grip had ceased all at once and she was in no danger of dying anymore. A bright golden glow in the vicinity gave a hint at what had stopped the king's killing blow. As the glow disappeared and Hippolyta's blurry eyes adjusted, she heard a sonicboom and saw Black Adam shoot away from the battle. He was struck but, by who?

"Mother?" there was a familiar voice and hands gripping at Hippolyta to sit her up, a voice of genuine concern yet one she recognised.

"Diana? You shouldn't be here!" Hippolyta's eyes widened as she came to the understanding of what was going on.

"My sister's told me about the attack," Diana explained, "I couldn't let you fight this war alone!" she was a warrior at heart, the woman who frequently rivalled Ares, the Greek God of War, himself. Hippolyta smiled, reassured by Wonder Woman's presence on the battlefield.

"He defeated Aquaman and Mera and has them in the capital," Hippolyta told her daughter, "they're members of the Justice League aren't they?"

"They are-" before Diana could return further, she was snatched from her kneeling position by somebody moving at an extreme velocity. Black Adam appeared as just a blur of black and gold as he raced back into the battle.

Wonder Woman wrestled with Black Adam mid-air, landing a punch to his jaw but he just crushed his fingers against her throat and slammed her into the sand.

"This is not your fight, Wonder Woman!" Black Adam shouted as he arced her overhead and slammed her into the opposing side. Wonder Woman's legs flailed and she cried out, but managed to grasp Black Adam's wrist and free herself from the hold. She was powerful herself and based on the way she dodged Black Adam's next two punches, far more acrobatic than he was. Teth was confident he was stronger physically, but Diana's athletic ability and sharpened reaction time from her decades of training as a warrior made her hard to hit. Strength was useless unless he could land his blows.

"You've spilled the blood of my sister's and hurt my mother!" Diana roared back, "this is my fight now!"

"Is acting on the whim of Zeus really worth the genocide of your race? Even if you survive this, your sister's will not. They are nowhere near as strong as you." Black Adam spoke the truth and tried to reason with Wonder Woman, but she seemed to have too much of the warrior's pride going on to listen.

"The Amazon's will conquer your kingdom of sand!" she shouted and rushed forward again. She was clearly used to moving at superhuman speeds in battle. But then again, so was Black Adam. He perfectly placed his forearm to block her first punch, drawing the same arm across to bat her next punch aside and open up her guard. He feigned throwing a punch which caused Wonder Woman to raise her present arm in defence. Then she felt Black Adam's knee in her gut, her eyes widened and lips parting to spit out crimson. The fake punch had done wonders to distract her eyes and open up her guard fully for the blow to land and turned out to be just what Black Adam needed to disrupt her flow in this fight. While Diana's feet were off the floor and her torso was bent around his knee, Teth swung his fist up and around, landing the hammer-fist to the back of Wonder Woman's skull. He followed up with a hook punch to her jaw that sent her flying to the side. Except Adam flew with her. By now the side of Diana's head was throbbing and her vision was blurred. But that didn't stop the Kahndaqi King from grabbing her wrist and tugging her back in to a straight punch to the face. Her head snapped back and her dark hair curtained over her tiara and face while she slid through the sand, coming to a stop some distance away.

Teth flicked his hand to the side, swiping Wonder Woman's blood from his knuckles. He felt her nose flatten against his fist, so reasoned he likely bust her nose. His eyes settled on Hippolyta, who was doing her best to make it to her daughter despite her more or less destroyed ankle. Black Adam walked towards her, his golden boot finding its place on her back to stop her moving just as her fingers grazed Diana's shoulder.

"I warned you your race of warrior women would go extinct if you fought," Black Adam crushed his heel against her spine, "I find myself asking if I should keep you alive to see it, or kill you now."

"Kill me if you want. Just spare my daughter," the queen pleaded.

"Order a retreat," he laid out his terms.

Hippolyta was about to open her mouth but then there was a shaky "no!" from somewhere to the left. Diana had risen to her feet. But her shoulders were slouched and strands of her hair were messily covering her face. She brought her hand through her locks and swept her hair back, doing her best to take on a confident fighting stance, "we will not surrender to you!"

"Diana no!" Hippolyta interjected, but Teth silence her by speaking over her.

"I will at least acknowledge your bravery," Adam stepped off Hippolyta and walked around to face off against Wonder Woman again. She looked angry, which she'd need to draw on to stand a chance. How effective her second wind would be remained to be seen.

Diana unsheathed her fabled sword. Black Adam knew it was far stronger than the average weapon and he knew it was sharp enough to cut through metal and even divine flesh. So when Diana swung it around rather than let it strike him, he caught the flat edge of the blade between his two fingers and thumb. A swift shove to Diana's chest sent her thudding backwards while Adam retained the hold on her sword and tossed it aside. Her limbs lacked the strength to use it properly anyway.

"This is senseless," Adam spoke, bringing both hands back as dark blue arcs of electricity began to dance along his forearms. As he pushed his hands forward, a conjoined bolt of lightning rushed towards Diana, who somehow found the speed to bring her gauntlets across her face in an X shape. Adam observed the lightning begin to amplify and reflect off her legendary bracers, before it rebounded and exploded against his torso. The king slammed a hand down onto the ground to stop himself flying back too far, fingers curling into the sand as he drew to a halt. Teth elicited a grunt at feeling his magic riddle through his muscles before it subsided. There were few things that could actually harm him and high order magic and spells happened to be two such things. Having his own magic deflected back at him qualified as exactly that. So it took him a moment to recover. Diana was panting by the time he looked up and her arms trembled. Clearly it took a lot of her strength to maintain the guard against his lightning.

"You have fought well Diana," immediately after speaking the words, he appeared at her side, the sands around them dispersed by a sudden ring of air pressure at the speed of the king, "but it is time for you to fall."

Immediately after he said it, he grabbed her wrist and uppercut her twice on the chin. Diana cried out both times, until a definitive strike to the hardy warrior princesses skull caused her head to snap to the side and then her chin to rest against her chest. She was alive, albeit barely. Teth relieved the grip on her gauntlet and let her fall to the floor.

"Your daughter may yet live," Teth told Hippolyta, who was clearly upset at Diana's beating, "order the retreat of your warriors and I will let you return to Themyscira, despite spilling the blood of my people," the king hunkered down onto one knee aside the Queen of the Amazon's, who was lay on her front, "you cannot ask for a greater act of mercy on my behalf. I let the Atlantean's return home and take their dead, I am willing to make the same compromise with you if you just leave me and my people be."

Hippolyta seemed moved by Adam's unexpected kindness and her eyes welled up further. He wasn't talking down to her now as the superior fighter who had bested her and Diana, but rather as a king speaking to a queen. He seemed to respect her and her title, despite the circumstances.

"I can't..." she gasped out and looked up almost desperately, "Zeus ordered the attack. Who am I to go against the authority of the king of the gods?"

"King of the Greek gods," Black Adam was quick to correct her, "not all worship the Olympians. Is it worth it, Hippolyta? Do you know how many of your people will die after you?"

"I can't go against Zeus," Hippolyta seemed too fearful of the Greek god's wrath to oppose him, "even if I survive he'll consider it betrayal and he won't forget. You killed his brother. I can't submit to you."

"Then you understand what must be done," Black Adam exhaled calmly.

The queen nodded, "I do. Just promise me you'll spare my daughter."

"You have my word at least one Amazon will survive my retribution," Black Adam raised Hippolyta up from behind, his forearm around her neck and fingers curling around her chin. His other hand laid on the side of her head, her back pressed against his front. No other words were spoken, just the complete acceptance by both parties that this was where Hippolyta died.

"Stop!" a male voice demanded from somewhere above. Black Adam turned and tilted his chin up, immediately recognising the flowing red cape, the S-like symbol and the blue suit, "you don't have to do this!"

Black Adam frowned at Superman's appearance. But it wasn't just Superman. The wings of Hawkman and Hawkgirl beat firmly, both of them flying aside the Kryptonian. Martian Manhunter and Shazam both levitated around Superman as well. The emerald aura of Hal Jordan, one of Earth's green lanterns, was easy to spot in the night sky. The Batplane flew overhead and the sand kicked up to reveal the crimson suited speedster of the Justice League, The Flash. They had all assembled here before him.

"Why are you here, Justice League? Your authority does not stretch to Kahndaq. I was very firm with the United Nations about your potential presence in my kingdom." Black Adam addressed them, his fingers flexing against Hippolyta's head.

"We picked up Wonder Woman's distress call," Superman admitted. At the mention of her name Wonder Woman stood on shaky legs, "I noticed Aquaman and Mera locked in the prison of your capital on my way in. Attacking Justice League members is reason enough for us to get involved, Adam." Teth understood Superman had likely used his x-ray vision to scan his palace walls.

"You think I attacked them?" Adam stated in disbelief, "you think I went to Atlantis and dragged Aquaman and Mera here to fight them? That I did the same with the entire Amazon army? Do not be a fool, Superman. They attacked me and I retain the right to defend myself and my people."

"Nobody else has to die," Superman tried to reason with Adam, who had the upper hand due to the hold he had on Hippolyta.

"Tell that to the Amazon warriors butchering my people and invading my city!"

"Let the queen go and we won't have to hurt you," Superman responded.

"You dare!?" Black Adam roared, "you side with the invaders of my kingdom and presume to threaten me?!" Teth was growing more aggressive by the moment.

"Put her down, Adam!" Superman began to float down, trying to inch closer without pushing the king over the edge.

"You are no danger to me, Superman. You have no power here." Black Adam spoke the line so coldly and with so little remorse the present Justice League members were stunned by the tone he exhibited. His hands moved in opposing directions and Hippolyta's neck audibly cracked and snapped, her eyes blinking a single final time as her head forcibly twisted, before staring endlessly. Black Adam's hold on her corpse released and her body crashed into the sand. Unmoving and lifeless.

 ****DISCLAIMER** I do not own Black Adam, Kahndaq or any of the other DC characters that may or may not show up through the chapters of this fanfiction. This is simply my take on how powerful a character like Black Adam could be and what the Kingdom of Kahndaq could look like under his rule.**


End file.
